1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a truss clip or bracket and more specifically to a unitary truss clip or bracket adapted for connection with side-by-side truss members to transfer excessive load from one truss to the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction industry generally, and in the metal plated wood floor truss industry specifically, occasions arise when either the uniform load or a concentrated load exceeds the capacity of a single truss. This requires use of a double or multiple truss by placing two or more trusses side-by-side and connecting them so that a portion of the excessive load can be transferred from one truss to the other. Several techniques and products exist for making this connection. In one, vertical wood webs are placed within a truss so that two trusses can be attached by nailing a wood block or plywood plate across the face of two aligned webs. Sometimes such connection is done at the truss plant, while other times it is done at the job site. In either case, the nailing is done in a confined area between the webs of each truss.
Reinforcing angles constructed of sheet metal are also commonly used for this purpose. Such application involves nailing one leg of a reinforcing angle to the edge of one truss member and the leg of a second reinforcing angle to the edge of a second truss. The trusses are then placed in side-by-side position and the two reinforcing angles are nailed to the tops of the adjacent trusses. One disadvantage of this mounting structure is that the reinforcing angles must be used in pairs. Further, permissible load for such connectors is limited because the load is supported entirely by nails driven into the inner edges of the truss. Still further, the outwardly extending legs of the reinforcing angles interfere with assembly (i.e., nesting) of the trusses and often require the legs to be pried into position onto the top of each adjacent truss.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a truss dip or bracket which is inexpensive and easy to install, which provides increased load capacity and which overcomes the limitations and disadvantages of the prior art.